Step-Sisters Breaking The Stereo Type
by MariMart
Summary: What if when Renee married Phil, she gained a stepdaughter and Bella a stepsister. Cosette Jeanne Dwyer's mother Brielle died when she was 2. Primarily raised on the road with her dad, she opted to stay with Renee and Phil. But when Bella sinks into depression, Jeanne offers to go help. Charlie accepts and that's when things start to change.
1. Prologue

**What if when Renee got married to Phil, she gained a stepdaughter and Bella a stepsister. Phil was married to someone before Renee but she passed away, leaving him widowed with a daughter. Cosette Jeanne Dwyer is not the typical fairy tale evil stepsister, her and Bella aren't best friends but they get along. Cosette mostly goes by Jeanne only her Father and a few others call her Cosette. When Bella left to Forks, Jeanne didn't follow she grew up with her dad and was used to life on the road. Jeanne is 3 years younger than Bella, this story will be placed during New Moon. Making Bella 18 and Jeanne is 15. I haven't read twilight recently so if I screw up the timeline. SORRY! **

**I do not own any of the rights to the Twilight Saga**

**Twilight and all the characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers**

**I do own Jeanne :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**Charlie POV**

Charlie sat on his favorite arm chair in the living room, for once not sitting there to enjoy a game. Instead, he was in deep thought, wondering what to do with that daughter of his.

_I should have listened to Billy about that Cullen boy, now Bells is paying the price. I don't know what's more sad that Bella thinks her acting is that good or that she thinks I'm stupid enough to think she's ok. She's existing not living it was unnatural. Sure, she went out with Jessica but she's not right. Maybe, Renee was right. I know I promised Bella I wouldn't send her back and maybe it won't come to that_. Charlie sighed and knew he made his decision. He would take Renee and Phil up on their offer. He hadn't met Phil's daughter, but Renee thought she might be able to help. Charlie didn't see how. But then again till the Cullen boy broke his daughter, they use to email and talk on the phone. Plus, Renee said Jeanne was very worried and confessed to Renee that she thought Cullen was hiding something. She just didn't think he had it in him, to hurt Bella. None the less she noticed something that Charlie hadn't. Charlie got up and picked up the phone, calling Renee's cell. Jeanne and Bella would receive the news the next day. Jeanne would be sent on a plane three days from now. And everything was about to change, Jeanne didn't know but her presence would change fate's original plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Sorry I know it's short, it's just first fanfic. And I wanted to start it before I chickened out. I'll try to update soon. Please review and be kind. I could use your advice and the confidence of knowing you actually read this. ****Also, if anyone's interested in being my beta let me know. I'm new to the site and not clear on the specifics.**

**Thanks & Ta Ta For Now**_**! **_**:)**


	2. Chapter 1 To The Land Of Cutlery

**I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters**

**Twilight respectively belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

**Here's Chapter 1 Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To the Land Of Cutlery <strong>

**Cosette POV**

**American Airlines Airport**

''Cosette are you sure you want to go?'' Phil asked his daughter for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Causing Renee and Cosette to simultaneously roll their eyes, ''Doubly sure, Dad I'll be fine. Bella needs someone and is all on his own. She won't come here, someone has to go there and she's adamant about Renee stays with you. That leaves me, I can't handle the idea of something happening and never having done anything about it.'' Phil sighed ''Alright, but if it gets too much you get homesick. I'm just a call away and airplane tickets aren't that expensive.'' The speakers at the airport announced ''Flight 27 now boarding at gate 3, Flight 27 now boarding at gate 3.'' ''That's me'' said, Cosette with a slight smile. Surprisingly, it was Renee, who enveloped Cosette in a hug. They got along and even bonded over plays and musicals. But they still had a good amount of awkward moments trying to figure out, how much of a parent Renee should be to Cosette. ''Thank-you. I know you and Bella isn't super close, and that you don't have to do this.'' Cosette smiled and pulled out of the hug. ''I don't have to, but I want to. For Karen.'' Phil pulled them in for a group hug, gave Cosette a kiss on the head. ''I love you, be safe, be good, be smart.'' ''I know dad, but I have to go.'' Cosette said as the speakers announced ''Final boarding call for Flight 27. Final boarding call for Flight 27.'' Cosette hurried along and boarded the plan. She found her seat next to a businessman who looked like he was settling for a nap and sadly in front of a rambunctious toddler. _This is gonna be a long flight. _Thought Cosette as she settled into her seat. She pulled out her ipod and ignored the flight attendant as she went over ''standard safety procedures.'' Flipping through her playlists she picked switchfoot's album ViceVerses grabbed her book Bewitching by Alex Flinn. Completely immersed in her book as the plane took off. She awoke with a start to see the flight attendant, ''Miss we'll be landing soon, please put on your seatbelt.'' and then she quickly walked away presumably to wake up other passengers. Cosette buckled up and began to put away her book and ipod. When they landed and she got off the plane. She was yet again reminded of how much she hated airports. Glaring at the crowds and scowling at all the noise she trudged on to the baggage claim. Crossing her fingers that her suitcase didn't get ''misplaced'' she began to search for her huge navy blue suitcase. ''Bingo'' Cosette whispered as she spotted her suitcase. Pulling her suitcase off the conveyor belt, sucked it might've been heavier than her. In Cosette's defense, she was staying for a year. Finally the same businessman that had been sitting next to her on the plane saved her. She thanked him and rolled her suitcase to a place where she could wait for. Somewhere amongst the crowd, she heard something. ''Jeanne!'' she looked and saw holding out a sign that made her smile. It read ''Cosette Jeanne Dwyer.'' She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked over to. When she got to him, she struck out her hand and said ''I'm Jeanne, it's nice to meet you.'' Then taking notice of his uniform she said ''Or should I say Sheriff Swan.'' The newly dubbed Sheriff Swan shook her hand and his head telling her to just call him Charlie ''Were practically family.'' Charlie then realized how weird that might sound and quickly backtracked. ''I just mean how you and Bella are close and how you coming to stay here and...'' Cosette quickly cut him off with a smile and a shake of her head. ''Sheriff- I mean Charlie it's fine. I get what you mean, in a weird way I think of you as family too. It's fine, really, your afterall Bella's dad.'' ''Right, you can follow me to the car'' Charlie replied taking her suitcase, still feeling a bit awkward. Cosette smiled faintly seeing the obvious resemblance that Charlie and Bella had. She grinned when she saw the police cruiser and shyly asked with a sheepish smile if she could take a picture of her and him in front of the car. Thinking of how she could mess with her childhood friend Justin. Charlie seemed surprised at this, but allowed her to. After that they got in the car, and for a while it was a silent drive from Port Angeles to Forks. Till Cosette saw the road sign that told drivers they were heading into Forks. ''Wait?'' Cosette said slowly and quietly. ''The road to Forks is just a straightforward path?'' ''Yes'' Charlie answered wondering why she even asked. Cosette made a soft, disappointed ''Oh.'' After a while she spoke again. Her next words greatly amusing Charlie ''I kind of thought that the road to Forks would be like a fork in the road. You know cause of the town name. Why else would someone name a town after a piece of silverware?'' she said, eyebrows furrowed as if she actually had took the time to think about it. With every word she spoke, Charlie began to smile till a small chuckle emerged from his mouth. ''You're a funny one, you know that.'' Charlie told Cosette. Cosette just shrugged, she wasn't trying to be funny and when she was, most people didn't get her jokes. When they got to Swans family home, she sat up and looked all around. Trying to become familiar with what would be her temporary home. Cosette decided she liked it. It was old, some paint peeling her and there. But it was small, cozy and looked well lived in, it was a home. She never regretted living on the road with her dad. But that didn't keep her from wondering what it would be like to be ''settled.'' She could see what, that was like in a house like this. She walked inside a small kitchen greeting her, instead of a living room. What used to be white cabinets were slightly stained yellow. Pale blue lineoum covered the counter tops, an old white fridge situated in a corner and a small white gas stove in another. A pale peach covered the walls and the main focal point was an old wooden oak table with four wooden oak chairs. She walked further into the house and came across Bella. She was sitting on the couch staring at the tv as some random cooking show was coming back on from commercial break. But it was clear even if it looked like she was staring at the cooking show. She wasn't watching it. Worse was her physical state, she looked paler than usual. Cheeks hollowed in, dark bags hung under her eyes. She looked so lifeless that Cosette gasped, gaining Bella's notice. Cosette knew Bella most likely would look like crap. But she didn't think it would be that bad and Cosette realized this would be harder than she thought. Cosette steeled herself and stood up straight. ''Hi HayBales'' she said, smiling Bella responded with a simple ''Jeanne.''and gave her what Cosette thought she was passing off as a smile. When in actuality it looked more like a grimace. Cosette struggled to keep a smile on her own face, her protective instincts screaming at her. ''Oh come on Bella, just Jeanne. Here I went through all the trouble of remembering your nickname and you can't remember mine.'' Bella replied with a quiet ''Sorry.'' Cosette repressed a sigh, but started to smile a real smile when Bella said ''Sorry Noir.'' Cosette walked closer to Bella and embraced her in a hug. Bella stiffened before returning it slightly. Cosette released her knowing Bella wouldn't open up easily and getting her to would be an uphill battle. ''So, HayBales where's my room or I am camping it out on the couch.'' This was the scene Charlie walked in, on smiling. It wasn't much, but he was trying his hardest to be optimistic.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what'cha think? Was it too short? Please tell me Cosette isn't Mary-Sue? Unless she is, so I can correct it. Anyway, when Cosette is the ''main character'' of the chapter she'll be referred to as Cosette. For example: ''Cosette smiled.'' Verses if it was in Charlies or Bella POV it'd be ''Jeanne smiled.''<strong>

**Also, if anyone can tell me where I got the name Cosette from and where Bella got Cosette's nickname. I'll be super-duper impressed. Plus give you the privileged to help come up with OCs to be Cosettes friend. But no really I think it'd be cool if any of you could give me OC ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2 Plan Kickstart Bella

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's character. **

**The Twilight Saga Belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**I do however own Cosette**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Kickstart Bella<strong>

It had been about three days since Cosette's arrival and well things weren't going anywhere.

At least that's what it seemed like to Cosette, sure Bella ate and occasionally answered yes or no questions.

But Cosette didn't think that really counted as progress, Charlie seemed too. Which did nothing to relieve Cosette's anxiety on the subject.

She knew things like this were supposed to take time, but she over-estimated her patience. As well as the pace of the progress of getting Bella to be ''Human.''

Cosette felt unprepared, with Karen she hadn't known what was happening. And although she sympathized or tried to with Bella. When Cosette found out Karen's reasons for deep depression, it was easy to understand.

Cosette knew if she had to deal with what Karen had, she probably would have reacted similarly. But Bella, she wasn't sure she hadn't even been on a date with a boy. Let alone have a serious boyfriend, which apparently Edward had been.

Cosette was starting her first day of school with Bella today, so she decided she would observe Bella with her friends. Decide who would be helpful and who would get in the way of Bella's progress.

She didn't know exactly what to do, but she needed to kickstart Bella's life. Maybe if she could distract her from her negative thoughts. Or if she could get her to see there was more to life than Dickwad (Edward).

Cosette didn't think too much on what she would wear for her first day. She didn't care too much, she had more on her mind than blending in. Or making friends. She didn't think Bella would try self-harm or suicide from what she saw. But she wasn't a psychologist.

The fact that Bella was depressed worried her enough, she didn't have time to worry about clothes. So she grabbed a pair of comfy blue jeans and a blue & green baseball tee with her dad's number and team name the Mavericks. Slipped on some navy blue toms and left downstairs to grab whatever was there to eat for breakfast.

When she went downstairs, she saw Charlie drinking some coffee and Bella eating a granola bar.

''A granola bar isn't breakfast and don't get me started on you Charlie.'' Cosette said eyebrows raised.

''I'm not hungry.'' replied Bella

''Haybales, it's breakfast! How can you not want a proper breakfast? Do you not understand the greatness that is bacon.''

''Jeanne, I'm really not hungry.''

Cosette made her way to the fridge and open door. Turning back to face Bella, she simply stated.

''I'm making you an egg and bacon biscuit.'' Before Bella could say no, she turned to Charlie and asked if he wanted one.

Charlie just smiled and nodded.

When she was done, she put them on a paper napkin and handed them off.

''Jeanne, I told you I not hungry.''

''Bella can't you at least eat the bacon or something. That granola bar isn't going to hold you over until lunch.'' Cosette told Bella feeling like she was coaxing a toddler to eat, rather than an 18 year old girl.

Bella bit her lip thinking and said quietly, ''I'll eat the biscuit.'' removing the egg and bacon and handing it to Charlie.

Cosette smiled, shaking her head _She choose the biscuit over bacon. _

After eating they both took off to Bella's truck. When they got in Cosette couldn't help but notice that the radio had been ripped out. She wanted to ask, but Bella's eyes were begging her not to.

They rode in silence to school, when they finally arrived. Bella had enough presence of mind to remember that it was Cosette's first day. She told her where to get her schedule and wished her luck.

Cosette walked into the small office building and waited for the school's receptionist to get off the phone. The school receptionist that Cosette dubbed Rollers in her head, when she noticed one that apparently Rollers forgot to take out of her this morning. Took her time on the phone, Cosette began to tap her foot restlessly.

Finally, when Rollers was done who according to the name plate was actually a Ms.Jenkins beckoned, Cosette with her hand to come forward.

''How can I help you, dear?'' asked Rol-Ms. Jenkins

''I'm new, Sheriff Swan said he had already handed in my transcripts.''

''Oh, your Isabella's stepsister.''

''Yes Ma'am, Cosette Dwyer. But I prefer Jeanne.''

''Alright, just give me a second to look up your schedule and print it out.''

While battled it out with the computer muttering to herself about ''stupid technology.'' Cosette began to realize this was her first day in a completely new school in the middle of the semester. In a small town. Why couldn't she had just continued doing online public school?

Ms.Jenkins broke Cosette's train of thought

''Cosette dear, here you are?''

Cosette grabbed the transcript and before walking out said ''I prefer Jeanne.''

Cosette stood up straight and braced herself for all the staring and stupid questions. That she just knew she would have to endure.

But she would figure it out and deal with it. Just like she would hopefully figure out how to kickstart Bella. Operation Kickstart Bella now commencing. Mission one objective: Observe and Plan accordingly. Not much of a strategy, but it was start.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok so no reviews yet…. But I can deal, sorry for not writing for a while. This chapter is kind of a filler, but next chapter should start to pick up a bit. A shout out to Grey Foxes, for some awesome advice. Alright none of you guessed where I got Cosette's name or nickname yet. Kind of disappointed, but I'll give you another chance. Anyway, let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Questions and Whispers

**Hiya! Just wanted to thank Lelleg for her review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I do own Cosette, Mason, Arty and The Ginger.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Questions and Whispers<strong>

Cosette was really hoping by the time she left the office, that everyone would be in class.

That of course was not the case. Instead, she walked into a hallway full of nosey teenagers.

Who seemed to have found nothing better to do but stare. At her. Cosette was not happy.

Since when did being new, mean people staring at you like you were…. Jennifer Lawrence or Kristen Stewart or Kim Kardashian.

Apparently when you moved to a small town and went to their small high school.

To top it all off, was these people couldn't even whisper properly!

All around her people were ''whispering'' or what they thought was whispering.

But who knows, maybe they weren't even trying.

All Cosette knows is that they kept butchering her name, or mistaking it for Collette.

That and these people did not seem to know the difference between step-sister or half-sister.

They were making all these comments about how she looked nothing like Bella.

Of course she didn't look anything like Bella, they weren't related!

One thing did amuse Cosette though, they were surprised that she was tanned.

She almost laughed when she heard ''whispering'' about ''How could she be Bella's stepsister? She's tan.''

Ok, she did laugh and people looked at her like she was crazy, but come on.

She lived in Florida for months, and as much as she loved musicals and plays.

She wasn't much of a bookworm like Bella, the only thing she got absorbed in when reading was a script for a play.

Point, being she rather being out in the sun, enjoying the beach, playing beach volleyball, surfing, swimming. And her dad managed to instill his love of baseball in her, or rather softball. Suffice to say she enjoyed being outside, she wasn't sure how she would adjust to Forks constant clouds.

And of course in her first class, she knew she had to introduce herself. But no, that wasn't what Mr.Perkins decided. She needed to introduce herself, tell them about herself. And of course the class should feel free to ask questions. Realistically, she knows she should've expected that, it was Speech.

So there Cosette was introducing herself in front of the class, she felt more like the teacher was evaluating her speaking skills.

Cosette was annoyed. She sighed and went to address the class, as looked at her expectedly. All the while she felt duped, she had been in online public school since forever.

When did she ever do anything remotely like this?

''Hi, I'm Cosette Jeanne Dwyer. But I prefer Jeanne. As you probably know I'm Bella's _**half**_-sister. My dad has always worked as a baseball player mostly in the minor we traveled a lot growing up. This is actually the first time I've been to an actual school.I like plays, musicals, volleyball, surfing and the beach.''

When Cosette was finished, she turned to Mr.Perkins as if to ask, ''can I go now?''

Mr.Perkins turned to address the class

''Any questions?''

And of course, ten hands shot up. Cosette was not happy.

Mr.Perkins pointed to a boy with wannabe surfer hair, wearing a baja hoodie.

''S'up?''

''I'm good.''

Mr. Perkins glared at surfer boy.

Surfer boy cleared his throat ''How long have you been surfing?''

Cosette grinned she liked this question and the guy had a sense of humor.

''About two years, I'm not amazing at it. But it's fun.''

Mr.Perkins pointed at a bookish, artsy looking girl. She had bright red crazy curly hair with random feather extensions everywhere. Freckles dusted her face around clear grey eyes.

''What's your favorite play or musical?''

Cosette smiled a soft smile, as if remembering something.

''Les Miserables.''

The Ginger nodded, smiling.

Mr.Perkins pointed over to a cheery looking boy, with brunette hair and green eyes. He seemed a bit nerdy.

''So how come you decided to come here and not go live with your mom?''

She should've seen it coming, but that stupid cheery boy had no idea what can of beans he just opened up.

To say that was a loaded question was an understatement.

It reminded her that:

She didn't have a mom.

How people questioned her dad's ability to care for her.

How she had to learn about her period from a friend of her dad's instead of her mom.

How horrible it was to go bra shopping. Especially the first time.

How much her dad had grieved for her mom.

And all the things her mom would miss in her life.

Cosette thought she reacted well.

''Not that's it's any of your business, but she died in a car accident when I was two.''

Mr.Perkins ended the questioning and asked her to sit down.

After class Cheery met her in the hallway, at that point Cosette wanted to throttle him.

She knew it was a bit unreasonable, but it was a sore spot.

''What?'' she spat at him.

''I'm sorry. I just thought your parents were divorced and...''

''And what?'' She challenged

''I was just wondering why you would stay with people you're not even related to?''

''Why?''

''I grew up in foster care.''

Ok Cosette back-tracked, what?

''Sorry I'm not looking for pity, I have a family now. It's just I didn't see them that way at first. I didn't trust them, I didn't want them, I wanted my mom. I know Sheriff Swan is nice and all. But I know it can be hard to adjust to someone else's family. And you chose to.''

After that Cosette felt she would be a jerk if she lashed out. Didn't she know best of all.

Be kind because everyone is fighting a battle you know nothing about.

She sighed.

Striking out her hand and said.

''I'm Cosette Dwyer, but I prefer Jeanne. My mom died when I was two and I think it sucks.''

Cheery grinned and shook her hand.

"I'm Mason, no nickname. I grew up in foster care and it sucked. But now I have an awesome adopted family.''

''Mason huh?''

''Yeah?''

''Nothing, I think I pictured you with a name that screamed sunshine and rainbows.''

''What?''

''Well up until now, I've been calling you Cheery in my head. But you know what Mason suits you. Makes me think of a golden retriever, yeah Mason suits you. You seem loyal and kind.''

''Ok thanks, I guess…. You're really weird.''

''Yeah, I think it's one of my better qualities.''

He laughs and ask for her schedule. Apparently they're only in three classes together.

Mason walks her to Geometry because, well she's never been to public school.

And she's worried she'll get lost, because that's the type of thing that would happen to her.

She walks in thankfully the teacher just makes her say her name. The teacher doesn't have, assigned seats. As she's walking around looking for a seat. She sees a hand waving her over from the back of the class. Curious, she walks to the back and sees Surfer boy.

Throughout the class he talks to her about surfing and how he wants to visit the best beaches in America and then the world because the beaches here suck.

And then Cosette is asking about the beaches because this is Forks.

What beaches would there be here?

So he tells her about La Push, and she probably hasn't been taking enough notes.

While he takes none at all. His name is Arthur which he hates.

She tells him that she's calling him Arty and that his name is also Aquaman's name.

She grew up around guys and while baseball players. Some were avid DC and Marvel fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ok, so Lelleg asked in a review whether Cosette would be in a pairing. Yes she will, she's an imprint. Jacob's actually I don't hate Nessie I just feel like Jacob had to go through so much crap with Bella. So I always enjoy Jacob imprint stories. Arty and Mason won't be love interest for her. Just like really cool guy friends who sometimes act like annoying brothers. The Ginger will be her friend too. I will get to Bella &amp; Co. but I wanted to establish Cosette's school life.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Lunch and Nobody

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Cosette, Arty, Mason, The Random Teachers and Remy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch and Nobody<strong>

Cosette parts ways, with Arty after, he leads her to her 3rd period.

American History.

Boring!

Cosette prefers, World History.

Much more fun.

She walks in, and the teacher makes her introduce herself, just her name.

She sits next to a girl, who has the obnoxious habit of chewing, and popping her gum.

Cosette hates gum.

It's gross, people constantly chewing the same thing, over and over again.

Then taking it out of their mouths, and sometimes leaving them on pieces of furniture.

Even when they put it on a piece of paper or wrapper.

They still reached into their mouth, with their hands.

Hands that touch things that, are constantly covered in bacteria.

Cosette hates gum.

Gum is gross.

She would rather use mints or eat simple hard candy.

But there is Cosette having, to sit next to the annoying girl, constantly popping her gum.

She can't concentrate at all.

She is relieved at the fact, that no this class does, not have assigned seating.

Thank the Heavens.

She practically jumps out of her seat, when the bell rings.

Ugh…Gum.

She wanders around, looking for the cafeteria.

She spots Bella and her friends.

She doesn't see Arty, and figures like Mason, they don't share the same lunch period.

She walks over to the lunch line.

The food looks, different.

Suspicious.

Tomorrow she's packing lunch, for her and Bella.

This can not be nutritious.

It looks like food you would, warm up in a microwave.

She grabs what looks, the least unappealing, and walks over to Bella's table.

She thinks she sees, Bella's eyes light up slightly, ever so slightly with relief.

When she gets close enough to the table, she calls out.

''Hiya Haybales, mind if I sit.''

Bella nods.

Her friends, openly stare.

Cosette resists to glare.

Instead raises an eyebrow.

Trying to give the message, if you got something to say spit it out.

She takes an empty seat, next to Bella.

Her friends, still staring.

Well, actually one of them a girl, with brown hair, and blue eyes is trying, to shift the attention to her.

Cosette is not amused.

The whole gum thing has got, her on edge.

''Haybales, mind introducing me?'' Cosette asks

Bella nods.

''Everyone, this is my stepsister Cosette, but she prefers Jeanne.''

Bella points to, the brown haired and blue eyed girl.

''That's Jessica.''

She smiles brightly, like a pageant queen, and gives a wave.

Bella points, to the blonde guy next to her.

''That's Mike.''

''S'up?'' he said, jerking his head, trying to be ''cool''

Cosette resists, the urge to say something sarcastic.

''I'm good.''

Bella points to a preppy asian guy.

''That's Eric.''

Eric smiles sincerely, and tells her it's nice to meet her.

Cosette smiles back and tells him the same.

Bella points, to a very tall girl, with kind brown eyes.

''That's Angela.'' There's an almost, smile playing on her lips.

Angela like Eric smiles sincerely, and tells her it's nice to meet her.

Cosette replies the same.

''So, where are you from?'' Eric asks, going for the ice-breakers.

''She's from where, Bella's from. Phoenix.'' Jessica says in a duh voice.

Cosette smiles, Jessica seemed annoying, but at least she was entertaining.

''Actually, I was originally born in California, but I've been traveling with my dad since I was five. Before that I lived with my grandparents in California, but my dad and Renee have a house in Florida.''

''That's cool, you got to travel a lot as a kid.'' said Angela.

''So what places have you been to?'' Mike asks

''Uh… Everywhere. Honestly, during baseball season, it's like a constant road trip. I didn't always get to see the sights, but I liked it. Never staying in one place, I guess you could say I'm a vagabond.''

The whole lunch was full of so many questions, that Cosette barely had time to eat.

At least until, Angela managed to point out in the most gentle way possible.

That they should stop asking questions, so she could eat.

Cosette also tried to make sure, that Bella was actually eating.

After lunch Cosette, went to her next class, health.

It was easy and boring.

Most of the time her thoughts drifting to Bella friends.

Jessica would not prove to be helpful.

She seemed vain.

Who knows? Maybe she was a good person.

Or could grow into one.

But right now, she would not, be good company for Bella.

Mike.

He was interesting.

He well, he wasn't bad per say.

More like a hormonal, teenage boy who followed fads and trends.

He wanted to fit in.

So not necessarily bad, just not considerate enough to think of Bella's feelings.

Eric.

Cosette wasn't sure.

He was a good person.

But he was energetic.

Outgoing.

Bella had never struck her as someone, that got along well with super energetic people.

She needed steady people.

Teenagers were seldomly steady.

Angela.

She was probably the most mature, and gentle eighteen year old Cosette had ever met.

Angela even possessed the ability to reign in Jessica.

Which from what Cosette saw was not an easy task.

It was amazing.

She could convince people to well act like better human beings.

She didn't demand, but you could just tell how sincere she was.

Telling her no would be like telling a sweet old lady no.

Cosette decided Bella should probably limit her time with Mike and Jessica.

While increasing it with Eric and Angela.

She just needed to figure out how to nudge Bella to do that.

Cosette's next class was English Lit.

She got lost again and was late.

Cosette hated her sense of direction.

It was a small school.

How did she keep getting lost.

Why couldn't she be like a bird.

Birds were suppose to know where everything was.

Thankfully, because she was late, she did not have to introduce herself.

Who knew telling people your name was so exhausting.

Not to mention irritating.

Introduce herself.

If someone asked her again, she was going to say ''I'm nobody, are you nobody too?''

That was a thing, it was going to happen.

She sat towards the back, as the teacher gave a lecture on The Great Gatsby and how it portrayed the corruption of the american dream.

At the end of the class she walked to her final and last period.

Computer class.

Which seemed ridiculous to her, she was a teenager.

Of course she could use a computer.

She had been in an online public school.

Hello!

Since she was five.

Cosette just knew this class, would be boring.

She was proven right.

Not only was it boring, but the teacher, Mr. McAllister was a stiff.

He asked her to introduce herself.

So she smiled and said

''I'm nobody are you nobody too?''

No one got it.

And he told her to not get smart with him.

Which of course made no sense this, _**was**_ a _**school**_she was suppose to get smart here.

Plus it filled Cosette's head, with Get Smart references.

Cosette introduced herself ''properly.''

Then went to find her assigned seat.

Chanting to herself.

Don't be a gum chewer, Don't be a gum chewer.

She found her seat, next to The Ginger.

She slid in and notice her crazy curly red hair, looked pretty much like Merida's from Brave.

It looked even more like, a bird nests with the feathers.

Cosette thought it was cool, and told her so.

She was promptly hushed, by the teacher.

But The Ginger smiled at her.

After Cosette had finished the assignment, had given.

Along with the assesment quiz.

An im chat popped up on her screen.

The Ginger tapped her shoulder.

Apparently it was her doing.

Cosette turned her head back to the screen.

It read.

**Then there's a pair of us!**

**Don't tell! They'll advertise - you know!**

You recognized it, I didn't think anyone did?

It's pretty much the only poem I know.

Even Mr. McAllister, didn't realize what I was quoted.

**Yeah**

**He's always like that, all he really know is tech.**

**By the way I like your hair too, well your bangs.**

**With my curly mass of hair, bang are impossible. **

**I'm Remy by the way.**

Hey Remy.

If he always like that this class is going to suck isn't it?

**Most definitely.**

The last fifteen minutes of class was spent like that.

At least until Mr.McAllister walked over to make sure we had done the assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The poem that Cosette is talking about is I'm Nobody! Who are you? by Emily Dickinson. So what do you guys and gals think? Your thoughts and opinions are most welcomed. I would like to personally thank anyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited. It means a lot. Also, I'm currently writing two other fics. An Embry imprint story as well as a Young JusticeX-men Evolution fic.**

**They're called Embry's Thursday and Of Siren, Kitty-Kats And Creepy-Crawlers.**


End file.
